


I wanna hold you hand

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance, Secret Marriage, no H00s mentioned since they are not required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretly married SQ. Emma decides it's time to make some changes in her life, changes that will affect the lives of everyone around her. She hopes it's for the better. Takes place 3 years after whatever happens in 5B. No mentions of the useless inserts. Now complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regina

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first story I have ever written even though I've been reading fics for the past 14 years. Many thanks to 100eSQuses for being an awesome beta. Also to Angela ( SwanQueenSwen) for being an awesome friend and helping me navigate this weird world of at 2am. I'm a firm believer in no H00s unless absolutely necessary and they're not necessary in this fic or, if you ask me, in the show. Leave a review (even a smiley) if you like what you're reading.
> 
> I also posted it on FF.net because I didn't have an account here.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue it. I planned it as a one shot but it's quite open ended so it can continue if you guys want too.

Emma glances at the clock for the 100th time that day. Two more hours and she can go home to her wife and son. She's alone at the sheriff station. She's taken the night shift since David wanted to spend some time with Snow and baby Neal.

Emma grabs the chain around her neck and pulls out the wedding ring that hides at the end of it. She's been married to Regina now for over a year, and so far they've done a good job at keeping this a secret. Well, their son knows, but that's about it, no one else in town knows about this little development between their mayor and sheriff. If Emma is honest with herself, it's really not hard to keep this a secret because the town is really backwards in their mentality. She wouldn't go as far as to call them raging homophobes, but they're not too accommodating to the idea of same sex relationships. She can see it in the way the town treats Mulan. No one is hostile, no that's not an issue, they just ignore her as if she is not even there. That is if they don't throw pitying looks her way or make snide comments of "she just didn't find the right man" or "there's a reason why fairy tales don't have her type of story written. It never ends well."

So, they decided to keep the relationship a secret. After all, if the town doesn't take it too well with Mulan, who's basically a hero, how will they react when they find out the former Evil Queen, who cursed them to a life of misery, is married to the sheriff? A sheriff who at one point was the Dark One and caused her family to live weeks in misery and even dragged them to hell on some stupid heroic gig. No, they're safer keeping it all a secret.

The only perk in having a narrow minded town is that it helps them keep their relationship a secret. There's no way anyone in town would assume that 2 women who share a son and live together would in any way be together romantically. They're fairy tales and there are no gay fairy tales. Not even Disney here in the real world made a LGBT princess, although maybe in a few years they will and who knows, maybe it will be a blockbuster.

However, she's not sure she wants a fairy tale anymore. Not if having that fairy tale story means she doesn't get Regina. She's tried really hard to get that fairy-tale love story and it was a disaster. Both she and Regina attempted to live the classic fairy tale and it made them and their son utterly miserable. Their relationships were more out of a badly written drama than anything resembling a happy ending. They were just too stubborn, too stupid, too influenced by the classic fairy tale mentality to realise they were literally destroying themselves. Because really, Romeo and Juliet is not romantic, it's fucking stupid, and so are most fairy tales. Those notions of love are nothing but destructive in the long term. In a bid to be the good kid her parents wanted her to be, she nearly destroyed her family trying to copy them. Because really how are you a healthy parent if you drag your son to hell to save someone who tried to kill your family just minutes earlier? And really, she's hurt her son so much during that time, she's actually amazed he still loves her and shows her respect. And to think she thought Regina was a bad mother when she came to Storybrooke. She sometimes thinks that if she could travel back in time to a place of choice she would go back to Camelot and slap some sense into herself. But at least she saw sense and broke the chain of abuse. It was painful and she was oh so fearful, but then again she guessed that's what most women go through when they come out of abusive relationships.

Emma checks the clock again. Only 10 minutes passed, so much longer to go, and she's so bored. Though she supposes she could waste some time on the internet because - why not? Finally, Regina upgraded the sheriff station IT system and they have modern equipment. This also makes it more enjoyable for Emma to pass time online. She's not complaining, and neither is Regina. Besides, why would Regina complain when Emma wasting time online means holidays and weekends across the town border? Now that its summer there are all sort of events in the towns surrounding Storybrooke, so they always visit those. It's nice to be able to leave the town and she knows most people in town resent them for that, but it's not like she cares. Why would she? It's not like she's free in this town. She uses the weekly getaways as an escape. The three of them go to places where they can just be a family, where she can hold hands with Regina and kiss Regina and put her arms around Regina. It's so nice to be able to act freely as a couple and enjoy one another. Out there in the real world they're just Regina and Emma and they're married and it's so beautiful. She can have her wedding ring in its rightful place on her left hand to show everyone she's truly committed to this life she has with Regina.

She's longing for a sense of normalcy and acceptance. With this thought in mind, she goes ahead to browse a job search website to see what's out there for her. She's been doing this for the past 2 weeks when she is alone in the sheriff station. While holidays and weekend getaways are ok, they're not that healthy in the long run. They need stability, normalcy, and acceptance. But she knows Regina's not one to just go, they need to think of their next move. They need to plan. If she ever brings this up with Regina, she needs to show her she's serious and that she has thought about it and it's not just a spur of the moment. She has plenty of time to just look at things, read reviews and various articles about the places she considers.

\--------------------------- 

When Emma gets home 2 hours later all lights are off, except for their bedroom. Regina's waiting for her again. She always does when Emma's on the night shift. Although she knows Regina should probably sleep since she has to wake up early, Emma can't help but feel so loved that Regina always stays up and waits for her. Early in their relationship, Emma insisted that Regina should not wait for her, but Regina just told her "can't sleep without you next to me, Emma, so why torture myself?" So, Emma dropped the subject partially because there was no use fighting Regina on this and partially because she secretly loved it.

When she entered the bedroom, she saw Regina tucked in their bed, looking at something on her laptop.

"Hey," Emma said with a tired smile.

Regina looked up from her laptop and smiled that happy smile she always had when Emma came home.

"Hey, you," she leans up to get a kiss from Emma and then asks, "How was your day? Rescue any cats from trees today?"

"No. Today they were all well behaved," Emma said, heading into the bathroom to prepare for bed. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, you know, just looking at stuff. They have a market fair in Ellsworth this weekend. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

Ten minutes later Emma comes out of the bathroom. Regina closes the laptop and puts it away

"We will ask Henry if he wants to come with us, and I was thinking maybe we could look at staying there overnight."

Emma slides in bed with Regina, and kisses her again.

"That sounds like a plan. Now come here, I've missed you. Haven't seen you since lunchtime and I really missed you."

\----------------- 

The weekend found Emma and Regina in Ellsworth browsing the various stands in the farmers market. Regina compared this to "miner's day" in Storybrooke, but they didn't care too much about the choices anyway. The market was just an excuse for them to get out of Storybrooke.

Although Emma figured they really didn't need excuses to go out, it felt good to do something at least, rather than just wonder aimlessly through a shopping district. Emma always enjoyed being able to show a fair amount of PDA with Regina. Well, fair in her opinion seeing as there was zero PDA in Storybrooke. Not that Regina minded the PDA. Regina loved not having to hide their relationship.

The ride back home was silent, just the radio playing some soft tunes in the background. Emma thought about the weekend getaway and how she wanted the freedom, but she wasn't even sure how to bring up the subject or when, because when is it the right time to tell your wife that you're sick of the life you currently have and you want to move your family somewhere else, and so you both need to find jobs and a home and a good school for the kid, and basically start over. Yeah no, that's...well there's never a good time for that, but the subject must be brought up.

"You seem to be deep in thought. Sharing is caring," Regina says, breaking the silence.

Emma starts to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you're supposed to use that phrase."

"I know. So? Care to share?"

It seems that there's no time like the present, and for Emma this looks like a good enough opportunity to share. The mood might be right for this discussion as well, so why not try?

"I've been thinking about us."

Regina tenses just a tiny bit.

"What about in particular?" Regina asks, still staring at the road ahead.

"That I really liked this getaway. I liked the fact that I could hold your hand, that I could kiss you, that we could just be us, Regina and Emma, who are married, who have been married for 2 years now. I loved the fact that I didn't have to hide who I love for fear of judgement."

Regina doesn't say anything. She just grabs Emma's hand and brings it to her lips and gently kisses it.

"I know, Emma," she finally says with a sigh. "I know, but all three of us agreed that this would be for the best, to keep it all a secret, and frankly I don't know if we should come out to the town. I don't think ... I don't know. There's more to this, isn't it?"

"I know. I know we can't. I can't even imagine their reaction when we tell them. They'll think that you either put a spell on me to get your revenge, or that it's a side effect from being the dark one. The thing is, every time I don't meet someone's expectations they think I'm doing it because I was the dark one and I must have some residual darkness in me. Then we both know how they look at Mulan. They accept her because she's not their hero or anything, she's just another person, but oh goodness they have so many high expectations of me, of us."

"Emma, it's ok. We will manage somehow, like we always do. Together. As a family," and Regina's voice is trembling a bit, as if she's afraid. Why is she afraid? Afraid that Emma is sick of this and will look at breaking up to make it all easier? Afraid that they will somehow slip and give it away and ruin it? A bit of both?

Emma starts to feel her courage slip away for a moment. Regina still holds onto Emma's hand and as she says that she squeezes Emma's hand and Emma just feels like she has to say it now. It's now or never.

"I've been looking at jobs online."

They pull over, because suddenly they sense that they shouldn't have this discussion while one is distracted with driving.

"You looked at what?" Regina asks, just a bit confused after they manage to park the car safely on the side of the road.

"At jobs. Jobs in law enforcement in other cities around the country. I even looked at the opportunities I would have as a bail bonds person in various locations like Washington, LA, Miami."

"I see..."

"Here's the thing. We can't be us in Storybrooke. You know this. They will always judge us so badly. Every misstep will be harshly judged and we always have to walk on eggshells. It's so exhausting. The only time I feel I can be myself and be free is when I'm at home with you and Henry or when we leave town. So, then I thought, why can't we leave for good you know? I started looking at what options we might have. We can't just up and go. I know you wouldn't like it. We are way past eloping anyway, since I already married you and we have a kid."

They both smile at this, because, yes, Regina was ready to elope about twice in her life and thank goodness she didn't because then she would not have Emma and Henry and oh it was all so worth it just to have the 2 of them.

"And, do you have any specific place in mind?"

"Well, I haven't really settled on anything, not really. Although I did prefer to look LA or Washington."

"Interesting. I would have thought you would pick Boston or New York. After all, you and Henry lived in New York and still have friends there."

"I did think about it, but personally I'm so over New York, you have no idea. Every time someone leaves Storybrooke they go to New York and frankly I don't want that. I don't want to continue the cycle. Boston kind of feels the same."

Regina just stares at her and then lets out a small laugh.

"I guess you are right. Never thought about it but there is some kind of pattern and I really don't want it repeated. Not if we want to move on."

Emma just stares at her wife, surprise clear on her face.

"Wait, so are you entertaining the idea or are you just humouring me?"

"I'm entertaining the idea. Or I should say I have entertained the idea."

"Why didn't you say anything? Is this recent, or have you thought about it for a while? It's just..."

"I've thought about it for a long time, but I quickly dismissed the idea."

"Why?"

"Because, Emma, you just found your family after being alone for 28 years and I couldn't take this away from you. I couldn't be the cause of you being away from your family again. I was, and am, very happy that we are together. It's enough for me, Emma. It's better than I've ever had if I'm being honest. I have two people that love me very much in you and Henry, and it's more that I could dream of. Sure, we have to hide what we have, but for me what we have…its better than I could have ever imagined, even if only the three of us know about it."

"Oh." It's all Emma can say as she tries to sort out her thoughts and her feelings on this matter. Yes, there is the issue of her parents and that seemed complicated.

Finally, she looks at Regina and says in a very uncertain voice, "I thought about it as well, what it would mean to my relationship with my parents and brother if I were to leave town for good. I would like to think they would understand I can't stay here. I would like to think that, but I know it's not the case. They won't understand and I know this for certain. They have these notions of what family should be like and what I should do with my life, and they don't like what they see now. I feel like I'm failing them and disappointing them everyday. You know that everything I did before we got together was to please them and be their little perfect princess and show them that yes, you can love me. Snow has these ideas in her head of who I should love, or how my love life should look like and I don't like her ideas. They're not healthy."

Regina just squeezes Emma's hand and softly kisses Emma's lips.

"Oh, Emma, I know better than anyone what it means to live on someone's expectations of who I should be with. I agree with you, Snow's idea of what makes a good partner is really not healthy. She's just lucky your father is a gentleman and really, really loves her because otherwise she would be living in real hell right now. After all, we both did, didn't we?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"So…." Regina just trails off and leaves matters in Emma's hands, because they still need to continue with the subject of moving away.

"So… yeah. After some thought I decided I can't live up to her expectations of me. I'm not some blonde haired dumb bimbo princess who makes big gestures out of love for some guy just because it would look epic. Snow is very enamoured with the idea of epic like "it sounds great on paper so it must be great" and I nearly ruined my life and Henry's because of it. So, I decided her opinion on my life no longer matters. She's had her say on it since Neverland. Even then, she tried to get me on dates with people I never actually wanted to date in the first place. So really I've decided she can no longer have a say. It's not healthy for us as a family to let my mother dictate our relationship and what we do as a family."

They just look at one another, a determined look in Emma's eyes, and a look full of love and care in Regina's.

"That's my girl," Regina says, trying to lighten up the mood just a bit.

"Yeah, so anyway I've been looking at a few places. I thought Washington would be a really good place if you want to stay in politics. Although I guess you could also go for politics in California. I mean they're pretty progressive and it's a warm state and I would prefer somewhere warm. So, what do you think?"

"I think this is a wonderful idea but…"

Emma looks a bit crestfallen.

"But?"

"But we need to talk to Henry. We need to tell him of our plans and involve him in this decision as well. We need to discuss this as a family. We will do this tomorrow after dinner. We'll all sit down and discuss it together. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great!" Emma just looks so, so happy, and Regina looks relieved. They kiss again for a few minutes until they are out of breath.

"We should get going. I want to get home and soak in the bath tub for an hour at least. Maybe you can join me and we can continue this in there," Regina says in that sexy voice of hers that always make Emma melt.

"You have no idea how tempting that sounds. Let's go." They pull the car off the side of the road and head out towards Storybrooke again. Emma finally feels so much lighter and happier than she has in weeks. Part of it could be because of the promise of things that await for her tonight, but she knows mostly she's happy about what the future has in store for her, and for the first time in a long time she feels alive again.


	2. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina decide to talk to Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I received a few requests to continue it. Hope you guys like it. I think there will be 2 more chapters after this one. I don't own the characters. If I did SwanQueen would be canon. 
> 
> Lots of thanks to my beta @100eSQuses

They decided to talk to Henry the next day at dinner time. The sooner they have this talk the better. Emma could not help but feel so anxious about the whole deal. It is one thing to look online and dream of what ifs, but to actually take steps into making this whole thing was so daunting. Regina tried to soothe her worries, even though Emma could tell she was just as nervous.  
It was a big change - even bigger for Regina. At least Emma lived for 28 years outside Storybrooke, Regina hadn't. But Regina was willing to make this move for her, for them, and Emma felt so loved and so special. Here was Regina, a woman who was totally in control, willingly giving up that control for her, for their family, so they could be happy, so Emma could be happy. Regina was the first person who put Emma high on her priority list. Henry would always be first for both of them, but they were each other's number 2. Maybe this is why this relationship was working for both of them. They were opposites, yin and yang, yet at the same time they were so similar you couldn’t really tell who was the yin and who was the yang.

\-------

They eat dinner in relative silence, as both women are looking for a way to bring the subject up. The two women couldn't decide which one of them should open the discussion. Emma is so fearful of how Henry will react. Would Henry judge them? Would he be upset? Will he think Regina's trying to break his family apart? No, no, she hopes that's not the case. Henry and Regina have an amazing relationship. He's 16 now and he's changed from that 10 year old boy who told Regina she was not his real mom. Henry and Regina have a solid relationship and Emma often jokes that of course they would be on good terms since they were both major nerds. It's as if Henry is half Regina most of the time, and if Emma didn't know better she would even question his genetics, because he was such a mini Regina at times it was frightening. 

No, no, Henry would never turn on Regina, not like that, not anymore. But Emma knows she has to be the one to bring this stuff up. Regina has kept it all quiet for a reason and can't be the one to tell Henry. So, Emma just stares at her plate, trying to gather the courage and swallow that lump that's in her throat all of a sudden.

"Henry, your mom and I have something to tell you."

"What?"

Emma just takes a deep breath to calm herself, better to be blunt it will be over quick. It's like ripping a band-aid.

"We thought about moving outside of Storybrooke. We haven't decided yet on a location, but we are looking at moving out of here.”

"When are we moving?"

And Emma and Regina stare at one another. It can't be this simple, can it?

"We don't have a date yet,” Regina says, finally taking over to Emma's relief, "we wanted your opinion on it as well. We are a family and we all need to be in agreement, whether we move or not and where we move."

"I don't mind moving out of here,” and they are both so surprised by his response, "it's not like we won't come back right? We will come back to visit?"

Emma is relieved, and she feels this question is more directed at her than Regina. Both she and Henry are aware that on this, Regina will most likely follow Emma's wishes on this matter, so it's obvious she has to address this.

"Yes, of course we can visit. We are not running away, we are just looking for a better life for all three of us."

"That's good, because I love having grandparents, and I would like to visit them, all four of them."  
And they all smile at this, because they know the one Henry will probably miss most is Belle. Their love of books created this amazing bond between the two of them. Rumple is not that bad either, and in his own unique way he spoils Henry. 

"So, did you guys have any places in mind? It's not going to be another small town is it? I think I've had enough of a small town life to last me a life time. And will you guys plan to be close to me when I move to college or not really?"

"Err..." and Emma is at a total loss for words. She did not think that far in advance. 

"Depends what you want Henry. Do you want cooked meals and clean laundry waiting for you when you get home, or do you want to try to do this on your own? Do you want to visit just in the weekends, or only on the big holidays? It all depends on you really, plus you need to pick out a good college. I did not fight with your grandmother to teach you proper subjects over how to built bird houses, for you to go to a mediocre college."

Emma looks at Regina with amusement, "She was not that bad, Regina."

And they all burst out laughing because all three of them know that it was just that bad, and with all the "adventures" they had, Henry missed a lot of school early on.

"So going back to the subject of where we are moving, like I said we did not decide yet, we weren't even sure you would agree. Your mother and I are still surprised you took it so well." 

"Ma, I'm 16 and small towns, even magic ones, get dull. All we have is Granny's Diner and the food is great, but I need a place to hang out with friends without thinking my moms or grandparents will be there. Plus, I miss our life in New York. It's just so different."

Emma knows this. Small towns are quiet, and not everyone is built for life in a small town. Yes, the quiet time is great, but there's something about being anonymous in a big town, and having more places to hang out at, meeting new people. There's a thrill to it all, and Emma often misses all that. 

"So, are we going back to New York?"

"We were actually thinking about scrapping New York and Boston from the list of cities we will consider," Regina says.

"Why? I mean Mom and I have friends there, and it would be a lot easier to start over."

"Yes, we did consider that but here's the thing, kid, everyone leaving Storybrooke ends up in New York and I feel we need to break down this tradition. Boston feels the same."  
Oh, and this can get ugly really fast. Emma could be flexible on the location, so long as it would get her out of Storybrooke, but if she can argue her way out of Boston or New York she would be happier. 

"Ok, so where did you have in mind? Because I have to say New York is closer to Storybrooke and would make the visits easier."

"Well, I was actually aiming to go somewhere warmer, with more sun around the year. I prefer LA, or even Miami, but I was thinking that for your Mom it would probably be best if we move to Washington DC, as she would have more career opportunities in politics."

"You do know they have Disney theme parks in Florida and California," he says with a smirk and a smug look.

"And what do you mean by that?" Emma asks confused.

"That you personally preferred places close to fairytale stuff. It's hilarious really. You want to get out of a town with real fairytales and you're going to places that glorify and make money off said fairytales. It's a bit funny."

Emma just looks at Regina with big eyes and an "oh shit" expression, and Regina just bursts out laughing.

"Anyway, if I do have a vote, I would like to go to LA or somewhere in Hawaii. I would actually prefer that."

"Hawaii?" both Emma and Regina ask. 

"Wait, Henry, are you making fun of us now?" asks Regina.

"No. But we all loved our holiday last year, and it was amazing, and I would not mind being so close to all those tourist spots you know? I mean Honolulu is big enough to offer some variety and then you have all that stuff in the tourist resorts. It's warm most of the year. If you want to go somewhere warm, but cool, might as well go big."

The idea doesn't look so outlandish anymore, and Emma is starting to consider it. She looks at her wife who just has her brows furrowed, a pensive expression on her face. 

"Regina?" Emma touches her hand to draw her attention. Regina looks at her. 

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About the location. When I thought of us moving, I always imagined Boston or New York, but now seeing all your options I can't help but wonder. I've never lived outside Storybrooke. I've only briefly been to New York and Boston and these were the places I was familiar with. I know that on our holidays we've been to different parts of the country. Yet I never looked at our holiday locations as anything more than that. But now... I don't know."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to come up with a few places we should consider, and then look at what opportunities they have. Maybe spend the next few evenings together planning. What do you two say about this?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yes, I like it. We should call it something, you know, have like an operation or something. I haven't had one of those in a while," Henry says with a grin.

Emma can't help but think that what used to be a Henry thing turns out to be a Swan-Mills family thing. This is their thing. 

"So, what should we name it?"

"Operation Hula," Henry says with a massive grin.

"You're really stuck on that aren't you, kid?"

Henry just shrugs in response, the grin somehow getting bigger on his face.


	3. Operation Hula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Hula is a go. Where will they chose to go and why? Read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say to prepare you for this chapter is I'm from New Zealand so please don't kill me :)
> 
> All thanks goes to @100eSQuses for being an awesome beta. I don't own the characters,sadly.

Operation Hula was a go. The next week was spent researching and looking at various places. Although they all had their preferences, they decided to look all over the country in case something came up that all three of them liked.

For the first three days Henry insisted they move to Hawaii.

"It's a holiday spot and we had a great time when we were there," he argued.

"Yes, but you'd be stuck on an island, no road trips, no nothing. It also takes the joy out of being on holiday in the future. Say you want to go to the Bahamas, how will it look different than your own island?" and so it was back and forth between Henry and Emma.

Regina never intervened in that. She didn't want to take sides. As much as she wanted to indulge Henry, she agreed with Emma. While it would be nice in the beginning, there was a high risk that the daily routine of ordinary life would make the place lose its shine. It's nice to have something to look forward to when you can go away on holiday. It's nice to dream of the sandy beaches, warm sun, sunbathing in the summer heat with a nice cocktail. It's even nice for a retirement spot. But to live there? No. Emma was right they needed a less holiday-ish place.

\------

It was late at night and both Regina and Emma were in bed, naked, after a passionate session of love making. Emma's head was placed on Regina's chest, listening to her heartbeat, while Regina was lovingly caressing Emma. They often ended up like this, and Emma loved these quiet moments so much. It brought her so much peace and it put her mind at ease. It was so good to know that she was loved unconditionally, and that Regina didn't expect anything in return for the love she showed Emma. Regina had so much love to give and Emma felt nothing short of blessed that she was one of the few people Regina showered with love. For her part, Emma never thought she could love someone the way she loved Regina. When she tried to live up to her parents standards she thought love was selfish and now, looking at what she had with Regina, she knew how wrong that was. Love was selfless. Love gave itself expecting nothing in return. Love did not look for its own gain, but for the gain of those that love was shared with. This is what Regina was doing. Emma realised Regina loved them so much she let Henry and Emma choose for all three of them. Regina didn't say much, in the beginning she thought it was because maybe she didn't know enough, but then Emma realised Regina was letting them choose because she wanted what was best for them and not herself.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking. You haven't said much about the move. I thought this was a project we were taking together, yet you never say much on it. You let me butt heads with Henry and… ugh how do I say this? I want this to be our decision, not your decision, my decision, or Henry's."

"It's because I don't really have a preference. I don't really care if it's Hawaii, LA, or even Australia, so long as we are together."

"Australia? Really?"

"Figure of speech, dear. Too hot, and way too many poisonous creatures for my liking. It would get a veto quite fast."

"Ahh, ok, I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't get me wrong, Emma. It's a perfect holiday spot, and I'm sure it a great country to live in. Much safer overall, if you get what I mean. We should actually go there one day, at least on a holiday."

"Henry will kill us if we go there before we visit New Zealand to see where they made Lord of the Rings. You'd think the kid had seen enough magical realms to last him a lifetime."

"It's no wonder he's getting along so well with Belle. Explore the world through books and all that."

They fall in relative silence for a few seconds, until Regina is finally able to ask the question that's been nagging her for the past few days.

"Emma, I've been thinking, all your life you lived in various places across the country. With the exception of Storybrooke, you've lived the longest in Tallahassee. Why not go there? I had a look and it's not that bad. I mean there must be something to it if you've stayed there for two years."

Emma's grip on Regina tightens for a second. She lets out a sigh, continuing to enjoy Regina's hand combing through her hair.

"It's complicated. Tallahassee was meant to be home and the place where I would settle and have a family and leave behind a life of crime and abandonment. It was the idea 17-year-old me had of a happy ending, before Henry and before prison, before Storybrooke, before us. It's not that I don't think about it, it's just I feel I've grown out of my 17-year-old self ideas of what my life should be like, of what makes a happy ending. A happy ending is not about a place, it about being with the people you love and being loved unconditionally and just being free to be who I am. Emma Swan, mother and wife, a woman who knows what she wants and is not afraid to get it, a woman who fights for good, and who takes no shit from people."

"So then, no Tallahassee?"

"I would like to say no. Tallahassee was a random place I pointed to on a map. No plans, just a hopeful 17-year-old who wanted to no longer be alone. I have that now. I'm not alone. I want to choose and not have fate dictate my choice. All our lives were dictated by someone else choosing for us. In the end we chose each other and I'm so much happier. No more blind choices, no more making choices based on past expectations, or other people's expectations. This is us, you and me and Henry, and together we write our own story."

Emma can feel Regina smiling, so she looks up just as Regina asks, "Are you reciting my marriage vows now?" and Emma can't help but lean in for a kiss.

"It was,” kiss "a darn good one," kiss "and you know it." She then looks into Regina's eyes while cupping her cheek, "I love you so much Regina."

"I love you too, Emma."

\------------

Another two weeks passed, and Operation Hula was in full force. The Swan Mills family decided that they would go to a place that would allow Regina to find a really well paid job, in a position of power. It wasn't too hard for Emma to find a job, either in law enforcement or as a bail bondswoman. Though Regina almost felt like vetoing the bailsbonds job, as it was too risky for her liking.

As mayor of Storybrooke, Regina had an impressive CV. The curse also helped that CV be even more impressive. In the end, Regina ended up applying for various high managerial positions in various government departments. Within a week of applying, Regina's phone started ringing with job interviews. Most of the positions she applied for were in Washington DC.

Emma couldn't be more proud of her wife, or more happy for her. When Regina got the first interview offer, her entire face lit up. It was so amazing for her to see people wanted her and appreciated her skills. Any doubts they had of moving flew out of their minds. Regina was a highly skilled leader and it was about time people started to appreciate this. She never got the recognition she deserved either in the Enchanted Forest or in Storybrooke. Regina was a bureaucrat to the core and a darn good one at that. _‘Their loss,’_ Emma often thought. She loved her parents, she really did, but they sucked at being leaders. Snow's solution for no electricity was "use a flashlight." Knowing her parents ,the citizens of Storybrooke were bound to revert back to candles in a few years if they were to lead. Maybe then they would realise what they lost and in Emma's head the next thought was always _‘serves them right.’_

Speaking of her parents, Regina and she decided that once Regina had a solid job offer they would talk with them and break the news of moving.

\-----

Regina received a job in the Treasury department a month later, a job Regina actually wanted from the start.

"Nerd," Emma started to tease. "Of course you would go for a job that has numbers and budgets and would allow you to control other people like that."

Regina would just give a toothy smile at that, "Oh, shut up, Sheriff, you love it. Besides, need I remind you, you knew what you were marrying into."

"I just often wonder what I've done wrong in life that both my kid and my wife are nerds."

"Ahh, ok, I see how this is. Poor Emma," Regina said in a mocking tone. Then she got that trademark smirk of hers that reminded Emma a bit of the Evil Queen, "I'll remind you of this next time I take Henry to a con and we get to dress up. You'll be the non-nerd that stays at home."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Ok, I take it back. I am so sorry I said that. Forgive me?"

"Hmm," Regina leans in and kisses Emma, "I'll consider it," and she leans in to kiss Emma again and again and again, but before it gets steamier they stop. Henry's just in the lounge and they already faintly hear him moving through the foyer.

"I guess we need to make plans to move. Lucky my term is at an end. I guess I'll end the campaign, not that I tried too hard, but it was just a backup."

"Yeah, we should look at some houses this weekend. We also never discussed what we will do with the house."

"Well, I own it. The only piece of Storybrooke that Gold doesn't own. We could rent it out, or I can use magic to preserve it without any problems. But first things first we need to talk to your parents. We put this off for far too long."

"I guess. I just dread to think about this conversation, ‘ _Hey Mom and Dad, I'm moving away from Storybrooke with Regina and Henry and before you say anything just know that I married her two years ago, but we kept it a secret from everyone_."

The sound of breaking glass startles them both, and Emma moves protectively in front of Regina as they turn towards the kitchen entrance where the noise came from. They see a shattered glass bowl, or what used to be a glass bowl. Behind that mess is an even more shocked looking Snow White.


	4. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did Snow and David justice. Let me know what you think.

 

_The sound of breaking glass startles them both, and Emma moves protectively in front of Regina as they turn towards the kitchen entrance where the noise came from. They see a shattered glass bowl, or what used to be a glass bowl. Behind that mess is an even more shocked looking Snow White._

 ***** 

"Mom!?"

Emma looks shocked at her mom. This is not how she wanted her parents to find out. Regina just puts her hand on the small of Emma's back, trying to comfort her wife, and Emma exhales a sigh of relief. David comes running into the kitchen followed closely by Henry with baby Neal.

"Mary Margaret? Emma?" he looks between the 2 women then glances at Regina, "Regina, what's going on?"

Regina knows she must take control of the situation. Both Emma and Snow are too frazzled to speak.

"Henry, please take Neal to your room and keep him entertained for a bit."

Henry just looks at his mothers, obvious concern visible on his face, even if he has no idea what happened. Did Snow catch his moms kissing? That ought to shock her. However, there's no time to lose, so he just nods and sets to do what his mother told him.

"Neal, how about we go watch your favourite show?" Henry said, grabbing Neal's hand and heading towards his room.

After Henry left, Regina used magic to get rid of the broken bowl and the food that was on the floor. Looking at David and Snow, she motioned to the living room.

"We should go to the living room and talk in there."

Regina's voice finally seemed to snap Snow out of her shock and she looked at Regina with a glare. David just looked confused, and Emma was still somehow in a state of shock not knowing what to do.

She fought so hard to have her parents accept her. She tried so hard to make herself be the perfect daughter they expected, and her mother's reaction was not helping Emma feel confident that things will go smoothly. The only thing keeping Emma grounded is Regina's presence, and Emma knew that she was not alone in this. They're both aware that not only has Emma come out to her mother, but at the same time she unintentionally told Snow that she will move away from Storybrooke.

"So, does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" David asks once they all sit down in the living room. He's sitting next to Snow while Regina is sitting next to Emma, and he notices Regina's hand on Emma's back, and he's even more confused because it looks like Regina's comforting Emma and what the hell happened?

But before anyone can answer Snow just looks at Regina, and there appears to be so much betrayal in her voice

"I can't believe you would do this to us, Regina!"

"Do what? Snow, what happened?" David asks looking between his wife and Regina. Emma is still silent, unable to actually form a word, and she looks so heartbroken and this breaks David's own heart.

Regina finds herself in a difficult spot. They both need to come clean and she needs to make sure she'll keep the peace. It's not going the way they planned it and this rattles her, but she needs to be strong for Emma because Emma is looking like the whole world is crumbling around them. It's one thing to plan to come out and another thing to actually do it by accident. Emma's had trouble finding acceptance all her life. Regina knows how hard it is for Emma to open to anyone and how hard she works for love and acceptance. Regina is aware the only person Emma's been open to from day one is Regina herself. She needs to be careful what she says and how she says it. She can't let her own attitude stand in the way of getting the best outcome for Emma.

David quietly asks, "Emma what's going on?"

Emma looks at David and takes a deep breath, her hand searching for Regina's. Regina grabs Emma's hand and gives it a loving squeeze.

"It's not the way I planned to tell you guys, but then again when did our lives ever go according to plan?" and Emma knows she's rambling and trying to avoid the inevitable. She needs to do it fast and not overthink it. She pulls the chain that holds her wedding band from around her neck.

"Mom, Dad, I'm married. I have been married for over two years now."

David's eyes are getting bigger and bigger.

"What?" David just can't help but ask in a very confused voice. Well, at least that explains Snow's reaction, "Who's the husband? Why did you keep this a secret from us?"

"There is no husband. I'm married to Regina. Err, surprise, I'm gay?!"

"What? Emma?!" but David can't form any coherent sentence. Snow just snorts.

"Snow, what? This is not funny."

Emma is looking frightened at Regina. This is beginning to resemble a train wreck, and it's about to get worse.

"That's not all, David. Apparently they also plan to move from Storybrooke," and Snow just sits back, with her arms folded and a glare aimed at Regina. If looks could kill, Regina would probably be dead.

"Emma, is this true?"

"Yes."

Snow just shakes her head, while David asks confused and hurt, "Why? Emma, why are you moving?"

"It's what's best for us - Regina, Henry and I. It's best if we move. Henry will move out of here sooner or later, and I'm not cut out for a small town life. I like it, but it's not for me in the long run."

"Is that the only reason Emma? It seems like a big move to make just because you don't feel like you're cut out for life in the small town?" Snow asks, while she continues to shoot daggers at Regina.

"No. We're also moving because the town is not very accommodating to same sex relationships and I'm tired of walking on eggshells around everyone. We both do. Everyone is so quick to blame every misstep on us and who we used to be. I can't live like this. We can't stay here. It's not healthy in the long run."

Snow sits back looking very angry all of a sudden, and when she speaks it's worse than Emma ever imagined her mother's reaction would be.

"I can't believe you, Regina. We welcomed you into our family. We helped you integrate in the town life and had people accept your redemption and how do you reward us? You go behind our back and seduce Emma, get her to marry you, and now you plan to leave town and take her away from us again? How could you, Regina? I trusted you! I trusted you with my children and this is how you reward me? You're taking my daughter away from me?"

Regina's temper is starting to flare up, and she's about to rip Snow a new one, but Emma's grip tightens around her hand and she can actually feel Emma get tense in her arms and the last thing she needs is to cause Emma more distress.

"Snow, get a grip. This is not about you. It's about what Emma wants and what she thinks is best for Henry, herself, and I. I happen to agree with her. Storybrooke, as you well know, is not very welcoming when it comes to gay people. You know this very well. We had to hide our relationship for over two years because it's not safe for us to come out to the town. As Emma said, we already walk on eggshells for being the former Evil Queen and former Dark One. This town is not very forgiving when it comes to female villains. Don't make this about you. It's not."

"And you really want me to believe you had no hand in this, Regina? Because Emma has dated other people before you and none of them made her want to leave town. She said this is her home. So excuse me for not believing Emma was not influenced by you in making this decision."

"Ok, Mom, you need to stop. Regina didn't make me do it ok? I want to leave. I don't like it here. The only time I can be myself, my true self is when I'm at home with just Henry and Regina, or when I leave town. She didn't make me do anything. I asked her to move away with me."

"Emma, you have to understand, it's hard for your mother and I to believe this, that this is all you, and you're not under one of her spells."

"Wait, you think Regina put me under a spell? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" and Emma's downright furious. She can't believe them, how dare they?

"So, I drag you to hell on a wild goose chase and I'm not under a spell and you blabber on about true love and other nonsense, but I make a calculated decision to move away for my own well being and I'm under a spell? Do you hear yourselves?"

"Emma, come on, be reasonable. All her life she's tried to find ways to destroy our happiness. We finally have it and she's taking it away from us?"

"As Regina said, don't make this about you. What about my happiness? Did you ever think of it?"

"Emma, don't you dare! You dragged us to hell for your idea of happiness. How can I be sure you're making the right decision now? How? It was messed up what you did to us then and we stood by you. We supported you. Don't you dare say we didn't care for your happiness, and excuse me for worrying about you. You know very well the history we have with Regina. How can I not worry?"

"Because Regina was your perfect babysitter just two nights ago and you were fine with Henry and I living here. You were both fine with it. You even brought us dessert tonight. But as soon as you hear I'm married to her and we plan to get a better life outside this town, she's suddenly evil and has me under a spell. This reaction here is why I want to go as far away from this town as possible. Because you're all fine with Regina, you're all fine with me so long as we fit your neat boxes. If we even dare to move outside the box by an inch, one of us is suddenly evil or doing magic."

Snow says nothing. She just sits there, while shooting side glances at David. Emma stares at her parents and she feels she'll break down crying any minute now, but she can't let them see how much they hurt her. She made mistakes she's aware of that, but she's also trying to do better by her family, and yet somehow she still ends up messing stuff.

"I hope you're happy, Regina. Once again you're meddling in my family and breaking it apart."

"Believe it or not, Snow, I didn't come up with the idea of moving away."

"Still, you did nothing to stop it. Everyone but you encouraged Emma to stay here."

"Well I'm not everyone. I love Emma, and I want her to be happy, and if she's happy away from here then I'll support her decision. Because I care more about my son and Emma's happiness, I want them happy. Their happiness makes me happy. Everyone who wanted Emma to stay here did so for their own selfish reasons, to use her as Saviour, child, girlfriend, you name it. I want Emma to be happy. I want her to have options and if her option is to move away, then so be it. She's free to choose. I'm free to choose, and I choose to be by her side no matter where she's going."

Snow and David sit in silence, a look of defeat on their faces.

"I just wanted to have my daughter, my family. I never got to get to know her too well. We met when she was twenty-eight years old. It just hurts to know she doesn't want us around."

"We are not running away, Snow. We are just looking for a better life. Henry still wants to visit and we will still come here. We will just move to another part of the country, try different career paths, and make sure Henry is prepared for University. People move all the time. They go to different countries and cultures. We're just moving to another state."

"The world out there is different. At least Emma is Sheriff here. You could win elections to be Mayor again. It's quiet now."

David can't continue but they all know what he wants to say. Emma will always be his little girl no matter how old she is and he feels so horrible letting her go, knowing he won't be there to protect her, knowing that she'll be away from him.

"Mom, Dad, please understand that I love you. I really do. I'm not running away. I just want better. Can you say my relationship with Regina will be well received?"

Her parents shake their heads. They know this town well enough. They know they'll never accept Emma in a relationship with Regina. Snow herself knows the number of times citizens of Storybrooke expressed their unhappiness with Emma or Regina, blaming one or both for minor things going wrong.

"They were dark," "they are evil," "are you sure Emma's free of darkness?"

The worst one Snow heard was "They can't love, not like normal people" with a response of "Well, what did you expect from the Dark One and the Evil Queen? No one will want to date that. Brave souls have tried and all they did was break hearts or end up dead. You gotta be nuts to even want that."

"No, you're right. It probably won't be well received. They'll blame the darkness, or Regina being evil and having you under a spell," and David just nods in approval.

"You don't look too thrilled either about me being with Regina"

"Emma, it's not that. I don't know how to feel. I'm sure your father is just as confused as I am. You not only told us that you're gay, but you also at the same time informed us you married my arch nemesis and that you plan to move away. I feel so many things. I don't know how to react. I'm trying really hard to not have a panic attack right now because I am so overwhelmed. Telling me you're gay - it's huge Emma. I'm not an idiot to think this can't happen, but it sort of shattered the image I had of your future, to find a handsome husband and have children. All that is gone. All I dreamed of for you is gone and I don't know how to feel because I love you, Emma, I really do, but this is so different."

Emma doesn't know what to say, so she just lets Snow continue.

"Then you said you're married to Regina. We were enemies, Emma, and we tried to kill one another numerous times. I don't know how I feel about it. I'm happy you found someone you think you love, but at the same time it's Regina and you're my daughter and I don't know. I don't like it. I don't. I'm sorry."

She looks at Regina and says, "I love you, Regina. I really do. But, I don't know, I find it really hard to accept that you care for my daughter. You killed my father, you kept me away from David, you cursed us all, you kept us separated from Emma with no memory of one another. How can I accept and believe that you actually love my daughter Regina? How?"

"Because I do, Snow. I really, really love your daughter. I love Henry, and he's my son, but he is also your grandson. I love him so much, and you're not questioning my love for him. Why are you questioning my love for Emma? Is it because you saw rainbows when I kissed Henry, but you didn't see them when I kiss Emma, so you don't think my love is true? Is that why? Because I really love Emma more than anything, rainbow kisses or not. I really love her and you need to trust me on this, just like you trusted me when I undid Pan's curse. I love Emma just as much as I love my son."

"But Regina, you're taking my daughter away from me."

"I am not. Snow, I swear I'm not."

"I agree with Snow, Regina. It feels like you're taking her from us, that you're keeping her away from us. You've kept your relationship a secret from us for so long. There was a major part in Emma's life that we were not a part off."

"Regina didn't make the decision to keep this a secret on her own. We made it together. I asked her to keep it a secret because I was afraid. Afraid you won't love and accept me. Afraid you'll try to keep me away from her. It was better this way. I felt safer this way. Don't blame it on her."

They both look at Emma with so much pain. Regina's hand is rubbing soothing circles on Emma's back trying to comfort her.

"I'll go get Neal. I think it's time we went home," David says as he stands up and heads towards the stairs. Emma looks after him then she turns to Snow. Snow gives her a pained smile.

"I'm not sure we can make this promise to not blame Regina. I'm not sure, Emma. There's so much for us to process. Please understand. We need time to sort out our feelings. It's hard for us to say anything right now that won't come from a place of hurt. I'm trying to understand you, but it's hard. Give us some time. Everything you just told us is so completely different from what we've imagined for you. I feel like I need time to, I don't know, mourn what I imagined your life should be like."

Those words hurt Emma so much, but before she can say anything David comes down with Neal in tow.

"Snow, let's go. Say bye-bye to your sister Neal."

"Bye, Emma," Neal says, his head on David's shoulder.

"Bye, Neal. Love you."

Henry followed David downstairs. One look at his mothers and he can tell things didn't go too well. He looks at Regina as if to ask what's wrong, and Regina just shakes her head and mutters a quiet "later." Henry motions towards the stairs, asking if he should give them privacy and Regina nods. She doesn't think Emma would like to break down in front of her son, and she looks so close to breaking its shattering Regina's heart in a million pieces.

********

Once the entrance door closes and her parents are a safe distance away from the house, Emma turns towards Regina, tears running down her face. Regina goes and embraces her and only a quiet "Oh, Emma" can be heard before Emma breaks down and starts crying, the emotional exhaustion finally taking its toll on her.

They sit down on the floor, in front of the entryway, Emma's body wracked by sob after sob as Regina just holds her, rubbing comforting circles on her back, occasionally kissing her forehead or hair.

Emma's not even sure why she's crying. There's so much going on it's probably a combination. She feels she's not good enough, that she has shattered the perfect image her parents had of her, she cries because she knows she'll never be like they imagine her. She cries because she wonders if her parents will still love her as much as they did before tonight, once they had time to sort their emotions out. She cries because she's afraid of her parents love not being unconditional. She cries because the mistakes she's made in the past affect her now and affect what people think of her, that she's unable to live those past mistakes down.

After minutes of crying and crying, she finally quiets down but she keeps her head on Regina's chest. Hearing Regina's heartbeat always had a calming effect on her and now it's no different.

"I love you, Regina. No matter what people think or say or do, I love you. I will always love you."

"I love you too, Emma…so much."

Regina lifts her head, and she gently kisses Emma on the lips, "How about we head to bed? I think a nice soft mattress would be more comfortable than the cold tiled floor."

"Yeah, the nice soft mattress sounds awesome."

Regina bends her head to kiss Emma again, and then uses magic to transport themselves to their room and then she quickly changes them into their pajamas.

When they get in bed, Regina asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not now. Can we just … could you just hold me?"

"Of course. Come here," and she opens her arms for Emma, and Emma slides in bed, into Regina's arms, head on Regina's chest.

They sit in silence until Emma falls asleep. When Regina realizes Emma is asleep she stops caressing her, turns off the lights, then closes her eyes and lets Emma's deep breaths lull her to sleep, knowing that tomorrow is another day where they can deal with some of this, but that for today they've had enough and they need to rest.

 


	5. A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the delay. I had half of it written within a week of posting my last chapter but then my life just went off the rails and I wasn't able to focus on anything. Those of you who follow me on twitter will know I had a really bad month that's sort of still ongoing.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in particular but also this story as a whole. It was fun writing it and I'm happy I managed to finish it. There's nothing worse than unfinished fanfic.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta @eSQuses for working hard to polish this story

"Hey, Swan, any plans for the holidays? Taking the missus anywhere special this year?"

Ah, really? You don't go meet family for one Thanksgiving dinner, and everyone now expects the rebel to come out again, and miss another one. Yeah, no. Emma has decided she won't run away from her problems, not that she could even if she wanted too. Regina won't let her run away from issues. But it's not her fault it was easier to go to Las Vegas after they just moved from Storybrooke. Apparently that was a no-no, or looked more like some sort of rebellious behaviour, but her new colleagues were impressed. Oh, well, they'll have to be disappointed. She wasn't actually rebellious, she just didn't have shit to do that time, and convinced Regina to go to Las Vegas.

"Nah, just visiting my parents, and spending time with the family. The kid will join us as well. How about you?"

But his answer doesn't register. She hears something about the in-laws, and Aunt Mauriel, and it sounds like tedious, but really it's not that bad. Try having Thanksgiving with Snow White, Prince Charming, the Wicked Witch, Belle, and Rumpelstiltskin, while your wife is the former Evil Queen. Yeah, Emma is positive nothing can beat that.

 

\-----

Later, when she's alone behind her desk, she has a few moments to think of what her life has become. She knows her family dynamics are quite funny, quite unmatched by anyone she knows. She's a lot more relaxed about all this now. Having been away from Storybrooke for three years helped her relax, and get a new perspective on her life. The pressure to live up to some pre-destined life is gone. She's just Emma Swan-Mills now, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Three years ago they left Storybrooke. Emma found a job in the police force. Initially she wanted to work in the bail bonds field, trying to use her old contacts from Boston and New York. She got a pretty quick veto from Regina on that for being too dangerous. So, she just became a police officer, but with support from Regina, she did a few courses to become a detective. She decided to specialise in helping women and children come out of abusive relationships. It felt right. She could help women who were in a similar situation she was not so long ago. 

Physical and emotional abuse are all too real, and women need a support system to not only recognise the pattern, but to leave an abusive lover behind. She's learned that somehow she was a lucky case, that it usually takes women an average of seven violent incidents before they even consider leaving their abusive partners. Emma mostly endured emotional abuse, and even so it took her a few months to see the pattern. It creeps on you, especially if you're desperate for love, as she found many of these women are. Regina was of the opinion that certain books and movies don't help women break the pattern of abuse and only make it worse by romanticizing it. Emma agreed, after all she left herself be emotionally abused time and time again under a notion of what true love should be like.

Regina has adapted quite well to life outside Storybrooke. She has advanced quite well on the ranks in Treasury in a very short term. Emma knows that Regina's plan is to become the Chief Executive of IRS within the next ten years. Nice plan, as she's still young. Regina is not the type to sit too idle, and as per Regina's own words, she was idle for twenty-eight years, it was time to move up that ladder. Regina just has a lot of ambition, and it rubs off on Emma, as well. Regina was the reason Emma became a detective, and now Emma wouldn't have it any other way. It's a challenging job, but she works in her field where her strengths of finding people and clues are used to the max. Emma remembers early on that Regina was afraid to be too ambitious. She was afraid it's all because of Cora's influence, and was afraid to not become a copy of Cora. It took Regina some time to get over the fact that being ambitious is a positive trait, not a negative one, that one should not usually settle for less, and that really their previous relationships were miserable because they thought they couldn't do better.

Henry is at university in New York. In the beginning Regina used to call or text him daily, but then she thought maybe she'll suffocate him so she eased up on the calls. It turned out that Henry liked the calls and texts, and Emma teased him for being a Mama's boy, while secretly being so happy for the two of them. She's not complaining, not really, except that Henry sometimes tends to call at different hours requesting advice on this and that, and how do I make this recipe, because he was trying to impress a girl.

The move was good for all three of them.

As for the people they left behind, Belle and Rumple were surprisingly supportive. Or not really that surprising, since Rumple and Belle also managed to leave town, and relocated to Neal's apartment in New York. Rumple said it was better for all, including their baby. It was for the good of his family to not be part of such a town, not with his history. He was probably sick of always being blackmailed into doing one thing or another by various people. Goodness, both Emma and Regina were guilty of blackmailing him to get stuff out of him, and using his love for Belle nonetheless. There's only so much anyone would take before they snap.

It wasn't surprising Rumple looked at ways of getting his family to safety.  Surprisingly both Rumple and Belle became invested in Henry's life, taking that grandparent role quite seriously. Regina wasn't too taken with the idea in the beginning, but she came around when she realised that it would be beneficial for the kid. Plus, Belle made sure Henry would eat home cooked meals at least once a week, as Regina was convinced that student life meant Henry was prone to order take away, unless he tried to impress.

Snow and David were a different story. It took them almost a year to come around, and act like the parents they always pretended to be. At Regina's insistence, Emma started calling them once a week after they moved to Washington. Regina insisted there was no point on holding a grudge. It’s clear that her parents love her, but they can't get over the fact that their daughter is with Regina, and that maybe they'll come around if Emma makes the first move.

Regina was right. A year or so after they moved, Snow and David started talking with both of them on Skype, not just Emma. They found out later, from Ruby, that David cried for almost three months after Emma left. Emma couldn't muster too much sympathy for that, not when they would not speak with Regina, and still blamed Regina for moving away, despite Emma making it clear this was not Regina's decision.

But the relationships between their families improved, and this took a burden of Emma's shoulders. She loved Regina with all her heart and would never leave Regina, but it just hurt her so much to know her parents were not accepting of her wife.

 

\-------

Later, as Emma prepares to go home, she receives a text message from her wife.

_R: So, we are on baby-sitting duty tonight. Zelena just informed me she has a date. I swear she picks these dates on purpose to make my life miserable. We have to pack._

_E: Well, tell her that._

_R: I did, but do you think she listens?_

_E: I'm sorry. I'll be home soon and you can pack while I play with the little munchkin. How's that for a plan? Do I need to grab anything?_

_R: Yes, grab that tea she likes. We know she's going stay over for a cup, and just go on and on about how awful the date was, and how dim-witted the other person was._

_E: Oh, I can't wait. I love that part. I could make a blog about all these stories and I bet it would get popular in no time._

_R: Don't encourage that, please. I have no idea where she finds them._

_E: Tinder._

_R: Smartass. Just get home already._

_E: Coming, coming. See you in a bit._

_R: Drive safely._

 

\----------

By the time Emma got home, Regina was already there and entertaining her six-year-old niece. Regina loved spending time with the kid, and she loved pampering her. The kid was fun and well-behaved, which was a good thing. Zelena was not a bad mother at all, she was just over dramatic. It drove Regina nuts at times, but Emma absolutely loved hearing all about the disastrous dates. She was in for a treat tonight. 

"Hey, kid," Emma greeted as soon as she entered the kitchen where Regina was baking some cookies.

"Hi, Emma," her niece greeted happily and then turned her attention back to the task of shaping the cookies.

"Hey, love," Emma said sliding behind Regina, and kissing her on the cheek, "What are you guys doing?"

"Baking."

"Oh, I approve. We should have her over more often," Emma said, reaching into the batter mix.

"Emma, no, it's not baked yet."

"But it's still good. What's the point in making cookies if you can't have a bit of that?"

Regina just narrowed her eyes.

"Go shower and get changed. We will have dinner shortly."

"Yes, ma'am," Emma says, slapping Regina’s butt in the process.

“Emma,” Regina yelps, and then grins widely at Emma’s retreating back.

 

\------- 

Dinner was uneventful, and they managed to put the kid to sleep relatively quickly. Emma and Regina just managed to pack when Zelena arrived after her date. The date went well though, to Emma's slight disappointment, that she won't have some funny stories to add to the list. Zelena didn't give too many details away about the date, but Emma figured she'll get it out of her eventually.

After Zelena left, they decided to call it a night, since they were going to drive to Storybrooke the next day to have dinner with Emma's family. It was an unspoken agreement that Christmas and Thanksgiving would be spent in Storybrooke, and Emma found that she didn’t mind that.

But minutes passed and neither of them was able to fall asleep.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked, turning to face Regina

"Hmm?"

"I asked, what are you thinking about?" Emma asked again, realising Regina was too focused on whatever she was thinking to hear Emma, "You seem really deep in thought."

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Perhaps another time. It's late and we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Regina, clearly something is troubling you. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I'm not… nothing is troubling me. I was just thinking about stuff in general."

"Like what?" Emma asks now getting up on her elbow and facing Regina.

Regina sighs, knowing she won't win this, and that Emma won't let it go away until she has an answer, so she might as well voice her thoughts.

"I was thinking that I really loved having a child in the house. It made the house look so alive."

"I see."

"Like I said, this is something I would like to discuss at an earlier hour in the day."

"I would like that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Emma says with a smile, looking fondly at Regina while caressing her cheek. She then bends towards her wife, and kisses her.

When they break apart Regina is giving her a 1000 watt smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Regina says yawning, "Now come here I want to go to sleep. It’s been a long day, and we will have a longer day ahead of us."

Emma scoots back in Regina's arms, and entwines her hand with Regina's, giving her a loving squeeze.

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma."

 

**The End**

 


End file.
